Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor
by Celestial Grayson
Summary: ¿Esto es el inicio cierto? se preguntó mentalmente, era una nueva etapa. Aunque ambos tenían distintos pensamientos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás pensaron que este ingenuo momento seria el inicio de un romance apasionante. Fanfic realizado con la colaboración de Rain Durden
1. Examen

**Dc cómics no nos pertenecen al igual que los personajes mencionados en este escrito .Este fanfic es colectivo, tanto es mío como Rain Durden**

* * *

La escuela el ambiente que la sociedad le da diferentes usos, ciertos padres dejan al cuidado el fracaso de sus hijos, estudiantes que huyen del desconsolaste modo de vida pasando el tiempo con sus amistades y cortamente los pocos que lo hacen para tener un futuro pró ese pequeño grupo entra Kori Anders quien se esfuerza día a día para adquirir una vida sin muchas necesidades. Proveniente de un seno familiar humilde quienes provenían de un extinguido pueblo .Ha sido una batalla para todos los integrantes de la familia, económicamente y socialmente. Excluida entre sus compañeras por el origen. El sol comienza a salir iluminando las calles de Jump City y así señalando que un nuevo día ha acaba de iniciar. Siendo las 6:45 de la mañana, habitualmente haría el sonido un poco aturdidor

-Pip! Pip! Pip!- Suena la alarma para después ser golpeada por una mano para callarla, una vez callada la joven se levanta pesadamente de su enorme cama y ver con la visión nublosa la hora -6:45!- grito alarmada después de saltar de la sorpresa para después ir apuradamente a la ducha

Kori se levanta pesadamente, realizando con apresuró la rutina típica de una chica de su edad. Vestirse con el uniforme escolar -sus padres la han anotado en un instituto privado para mejor educación- , cepillándose su larga cabellera rojiza quien algunas veces se enfadaba por tenerla larga. Salió corriendo de la habitación chocando con la rebelde de su hermana mayor

-auch!- grito su hermana mayor...Komi? A la vez que miraba enojada a su hermana menor -¿¡kori otra vez tarde?!-pregunto tocándose la frente fastidiada –

Otra vez estuviste hasta tarde estudiando?- pregunto viendo su reacción nerviosa

-sí...- contesto Kori bajando la cabeza avergonzada para luego levantarla

-pero tenía que hacerlo! Aun no entiendo muy bien la cultura y el examen me pone nerviosa- contesto preocupada por como saldría en su maravilloso examen

-¿Acaso no puedes aprender nada? hermanita, eres un poco estúpida-golpea en su frente, para que Komi se marche riendo Komi era más popular que ella, era la preferida entre muchos chicos de hecho ha sido la única que se ha logrado adaptar a la vida urbana. Aun no les dice a sus padres que Komi fue sido expulsada debido a su mal comportamiento y haberse involucrado con profesores para obtener notas prudentes. Una de las normas escolares era evitar cualquier relación con los profesores, sonaba burda pero casos como estos ya han pasado Kori cree que es absurdo, como los adultos se han enamorado de sus propias estudiantes quienes solo son seducidos para evitar reprobar.

Kori solo ignoro a su hermana y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela caminando como todos los días, iba escuchando música hasta que un carro pasa justo alado de ella a toda velocidad, su hermana Komi, quien teniendo carro nunca llevaba a Kori a la escuela

Kori solo suspiro y siguió su camino, viendo a lo lejos la escuela Murakami, donde estudiaba su último año de preparatoria. Entro con temor, aquella vida que tanto odiaba iniciaba con las miradas de burla los comentarios grotescos, los coqueteos bruscos de sus compañeros y peor aún se burlaban de su ingenuidad.

-Perdón-burlo sarcásticamente unos compañeros tirando sus cosas

-oigan ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Roy Harper, su mejor amigo, un hermano

Aunque el directamente le había dicho que la quería más que una amiga, ella lo rechazo de la manera más educada. Sus sentimientos no eran los mismos a los de él, creía que el amor nunca estaría presente en su vida, ella siendo un poco "tonta" y los hombres con más intenciones.

-gracias -agradeció dándole una sonrisa

Ella asista a un grupo diferente al de sus amigos, siendo más exacta el salón de clases menos preferido de profesores gracias a los antecedentes sobre algunos alumnos. Por desgracia de ella no tenía a ninguno amigo en el aula, las chicas la miraban con hipocresía y sus compañeros hombres no perdían de vista cada movimiento de forma lujuriosa. Kori solo se mantenía mirando afrenté tratando de no voltear y encontrarse con cientos de chicos observándola de manera lujuriosa, llego al punto de simplemente mirar su banco intimidada por todas esas miradas.

-Kori ¿Te gustaría estudiar biología conmigo?-propuso pícaramente un compañero más

-no, gracias-contesto con intimidación

-ya a floja, deja de hacerte la difícil -siguió expresando

-lo siento pero no estoy interesada-miro con miedo antes de que este expresara algo

-Kori Anders-grito la perfecta quien estaba entregando algunos exámenes calificados por el profesor ausentado.

Ella se levantó sintiendo las miradas de todos, con temor acepto el papel y observo el cinco remarcado con rojo. ¡Un cinco! Perfecto, ahora sus padres pensaran que no ha aprovechado la educación que arduamente les cuesta pero no es por qué no quiera. No sabe nada relacionado al continente Americano, intenta entenderle y saber todo pero cree que es estúpida al entender los temas. Lo peor de todo que es secreto, ninguna persona se detiene a decirle que todo está bien que ella puede lograrlo, está sola y lo sabe. No existe la amabilidad en su alrededor, entonces tendrá que ser dura. Tendrá que luchar pero como si no sabe ser fuerte, sus emociones dominan su corazón.

-Estudiantes, el profesor Trigon se ausentara por asuntos personales. -expresa la perfecta quien con esfuerzo logro atención de todos. Antes que la mayoría del salón celebrara la ausencia de uno de los profesores más elementales del horario y complicado, la perfecta Madame Rouge.

-Es un profesor suplente...- continuo, viendo las sonrisas malignas formarse en los rostros de todos -uno muy exigente- prosiguió borrando las sonrisas de las caras de todos que soltaron un sonoro

-aaahh!- de decepción -bueno, nos vemos muchachos-dijo para después salir del aula

Kori no quería mirar, pero oía los halagos de las chicas de su aula, el silencio desaprobatorio de sus compañeros y fue cuando lo miro por primera vez. Era un hombre joven, con ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello de color tan negro como la oscuridad algo revoltoso.

-Es guapo- pensó, pero luego recordó a su hermana, "aconsejándole" seducir a los profesores, con solo ese pensamiento aparto su vista para posarla en su cuaderno -no seré igual a ella- pensó decidida

-Buenos días-escucho decir de la boca del profesor, quien miraba a los alumnos serio -Mi nombre es Richard Grayson- dijo para luego apuntarlo en el pizarrón

Mirar a Richard, le cruzaron ideas un poco prejuiciosas gracias a experiencias algo vergonzosas, sería el típico chico que se ligaba a las mujeres más hermosas para dejarlas en espera y ser un irresponsable. ¿Acaso era estúpida? Él es un profesor, un hombre que por lo menos tenía dos años mayor que ella y quizás este ya casado. Seguía pensando eso

-Pueden decirme Dick, su profesor Trigon me dejo estos exámenes especificando que se los entregara-

Los compañeros masculinos se quejan, pero las mujeres no dejan de admirarlo y comentar que es sensual el maestro.

-Es la única actividad por parte del profesor, veremos otros temas están demasiado atrasados asimismo que tienen un deprimente estado de conocimiento -informo, Kori seguía mirando a su profesor, y cuando de mala gana una de sus compañeras le paso el examen observo con temor, no quería otro cinco más realmente deseaba sacar al menos un ocho y sí que lo intentaba pero todo se volvía complejo.

-_No otra vez_- pensó con mucho temor -_Mis padres se enfadaran mucho_- volvió a pensar preocupada .Respiro hondo, se calmó, y tomo un lápiz para empezar a contestar el examen Sentida que todo lo que estudio la noche anterior se desvanecía de su mente, no podía concertarse -Quedan 20 minutos-escucho decir a el profesor, miro cuanto llevaba, la mitad, se empezó a desesperar.

Era ridículo, pero no sentía tan mal al ver que sus compañeros volteaban a los otros lados al menos no sería la única en dar una pésima impresión a Richard. Entregaron los exámenes cuando el timbre sonó, solo había contestado dos hojas de las cinco Temas geográficamente, históricamente norteamericanas. _"Soy tan estúpida",_ pensó para irse evitando llorar del salón para cambiar a la clase

-Rachel -saludo a su otra amiga, una chica que pertenecía al grupo de lo más prestigiados .Hija de Trigon pero con indiferencias sumamente grandes, su inteligencia la distanciaba de otras personas considerándola marginada. Pero aun detrás de esa fachada de chica gótica, sarcástica era su mejor amiga

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?-cuestionó Rachel

-Bien- respondió con voz monótona -¿Y tú?- pregunto intrigada al ver la cara de su amiga

-no fue tan complicado para mí, pero me preocupas ayer me llamaste para que explicara sobre las mesetas de Norteamérica.- Le sonrió, sabía que tenía pocos por contar y aunque estos tenían la molestia de enseñarle y explicarle no podía entender rápido , se desesperaba asimismo aunque preguntara miles de veces y estos le sonrieran sentía que igual se fastidiaban . Por eso ya no acudía a su ayuda, solo les ayudaría a sus amigos a perder tiempo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo para después darle una sonrisa un tanto falsa

-estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- -ok...- dijo Rachel no muy convencida por la respuesta de su amiga mientras caminaban a la cafetería

-pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme-agregó con seriedad

-No creerán lo que vi-expreso Logan quien se acercaba con Roy Rachel solo miro con desinterés a la notica que le provocaba sorpresa al chico "bestia" (el apodo se le dio gracias al que el estudiante solía ser la mascota de los equipos del instituto)

-¿Que ocurre Chico Bestia?-pregunto Kori

-Minina regreso, la enferma mental de Minina regreso -repitió con temor ¿Quién era Minina? Minina fue una profesora de artes pero su temperamento y los rumores ofensivos de malas lenguas se ganaban el odio de todos. ¿Por qué le temían? Ella era de mano dura literalmente, no soportaba burla, era engreída y demasiado energética.

-También oí sobre un nuevo profesor -expreso Roy mirando a las otras quienes no dejaban de comentar temas relacionados

-T-te refieres a Dick?-comento Kori, sonrojada, como pudo aprenderse su nombre

-el señor Richard me dio clases hace unas horas, sabían que es uno de los pocos alumnos que Bruce tuvo-expreso Logan

-¿y?-pregunto Rachel

-que nos dejara más tarea-llora el "Chico Bestia"

-Kori, si tienes dudas podrías ir a estudiar en mi casa-propone de manera tierna Roy

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que saldré mejor en este examen-excusa, la oferta era tentadora pero se había propuesto no ser un peso más para sus amigos

El resto del día paso, inclusive semanas. Richard era un excepcional profesor aunque no lograba entender con exactitud los temas, no se aburría en maravillarse de las explicaciones de él.

-Kori Anders-hablo Richard apunto que ella saliera del salón gracias que ya había terminado su clase

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?-pregunto con nervios, ya todos habían abandonado el aula

-He estado revisando tus exámenes y notas, parece que no te ha ido bien con los temas

-ammm s-sí, digo ¡sí!, la verdad no entiendo mucho- contesto nerviosa por la mirada seria de Richard

-¿entonces porque no preguntabas?- pregunto serio poniendo más nerviosa a Kori

-Ya lo aprenderé- contesto con una sonrisa muy falsa, Richard solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados no creyéndole en lo absoluto

-¿estas segura?- pregunto con voz calmada, confundiendo a Kori por un segundo, pero reacciono rápido y contesto -s-si- contesto no muy segura

Richard no pararla de mirar, Kori era de las pocas estudiantes que entregaba todas las tareas a tiempo, siempre poniendo atención pero en sus exámenes o ejercicios era insuficiente su conocimiento.

-Si tienes dudas, puedes buscarme en la sala de profesores-propuso para marcharse

No debía entrometerse con las estudiantes y no era su deseo, pero era profesor debía asesorar a sus alumnos. Aunque el antiguo profesor decía que lo poco que vivía Kori no podía tener pretextos por su origen , se notaba que ella no entendía palabras extranjeras de su país o debía estar anotándolas en su cuaderno de notas para no olvidarlas.

Kori solo lo vio salir y por un momento pensó en seguirlo y pedirle ayuda con sus estudios, pero la vergüenza siempre le ganaba, alejo esos pensamientos y salió del aula para irse a su siguiente clase que era...en el camino solo pensaba en la propuesta de Richard, era una idea tentadora y a la vez una muy mala idea. Después de la clase se dirigió a su casillero para sacar unos libros, justo cuando iba a llegar a su casillero unas chicas le pusieron el pie provocando su caída, las chicas solo se rieron mientras que la "capitana" le decía

-¿qué pasa Anders? ¿Te gusta el piso?- pregunto con burla

-Déjenme sola...- susurro Kori llena de vergüenza sin levantarse del suelo

-Anders -regaña Minina

-y-yo debo irme -expreso levantándose y marchándose evitando llorar

Llego el día del nuevo examen parcial

Desafortunadamente no logro superar la calificación, Richard le dijo que lo viera en la sala de profesores. Tenía miedo

Todo este bien en tu casa -preguntó Grayson

-si-expreso con vergüenza

-Kori, realmente me preocupas

-n-no enserio me he estado esforzando

-¿No tienes dudas sobre el tema que hemos visto este día?

Ya no podía ocultarlo, con la mirada abajo con vergüenza admitió que no entendía nada relacionado sobre la Pseudociencia.

-saca tu cuaderno-ordeno

No dudo en hacerlo, Dick le ofreció el asiento de una de las mesas para sentarse.

-no te debes avergonzar, no todos aprendemos al mismo ritmo -comento para sonreírle

Mientras Richard le explicaba con tranquilidad el tema ella no dejaba de imaginarse un futuro donde no escondiera sus notas a sus padres, un lugar donde jamás fuera el hazmerreír extranjero. ¿Esto es el inicio cierto? se preguntó mentalmente, era una nueva etapa. Aunque ambos tenían distintos pensamientos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás pensaron que este ingenuo momento seria el inicio de un romance apasionante.

* * *

**Celestial Grayson :**** Hola! Es mi primer trabajo publicado , espero que les guste y disculpen los errores que noten pues apenas son novata U.U. Es genial escribir con la autora Rain Durden quien me ha tenido como aprendiz , es un honor compartir este trabajo contigo.**

**Rain Durden :**** Bueno esta es una pequeña participación , pero la idea mayor es de esta autora yo solamente estoy de invitada especial dando ideas y contribuyendo. El titulo pertenece a un libro nada relacionado a este escrito , todos los derechos del título al autor. **

_**Un error ortográfico , gramatical o narrativo favor de hacerlo notar en un review , igualmente si es una crítica les pido de la manera más atenta que sea constructiva**_** .**

**Gracias por leer **


	2. Resultados inesperados

**DC comics no nos pertenecen, este fic fue hecho con Rain Durden**

* * *

-The Smiths -expreso Dick mientras hablaban de trivialidades sobre gustos musicales

Kori había entablado una amistad con su profesor o ahora mejor amigo, ya inclusive fuera del horario escolar habían salido a varios lugares. Richard era un chico excepcional, algo reservando en algunos asuntos pero era tan tierno -no directamente- y caballeroso

Ambos estaban en su lugar preferido, el cual se apreciaba con perfección como el sol se despedía de Jump City iluminando con grandeza las cristalinas aguas de la ciudad.

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa?-pregunto Richard levantándose de su asiento

Es cierto era cuatro años mayor que ella, aunque Kori en su primera vista pensaba que era dos años mayor debido que se ve demasiado joven

La razón por la Richard obtuvo el empleo fue gracias a que era aprendiz de Bruce, un destacado profesor entre las excelencias educacionales. Sus pocos estudiantes siempre se destacaban a su modo, él fue el primer estudiante bajo su tutela por la cual tenía más predilecto entre las academias. Aunque Richard tenía otra pasión que era todo lo relacionado a investigaciones, trabajar en departamento de policía y todo lo relacionado en estar indagando casos.

A su lado ha logrado aprender los temas que más se le dificultaban de hecho ya no tenía que esconder sus exámenes a sus padres, le mostro maravillas de la ciudad y todo lo que no conocía del continente Americano .Estaba a maravillada ante todo, pero en especial en Richard pues nunca conoció a alguien tan amable como él.

-Está bien, gracias por todo- agradeció Kori a Richard que la ayudo a levantarse dándole su mano.

-No es nada, me divierto mucho contigo- contesto Richard con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Kori

-Vámonos, se hará de noche y no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa- dijo Kori esquivando la mirada de Richard ya que estaba muy ruborizada

Hace ya tiempo Kori le empezaba a tomar cariño a Dick, demasiado afecto, era algo inevitable según Kori, era muy caballeroso y tierno con ella, era como su mejor amigo, al único al que le tenía total confianza en todo -salvo los temas de "mujeres"-

Además que le ayudara en todo y la aconsejara con sus problemas de vez en cuando, le ayuda a tomar confianza en ella misma,

-Gracias por estar ayudándome en la escuela -Kori expreso con sonrojo

-Gracias a ti por escuchar-expreso con ternura Richard

Se miraron con rubor.

-¿Vienes?-propuso Dick quien se colocaba el casco de la motocicleta

Kori se sonrojo, era ingenua la invitación pero tendría que abrazarlo y ese fragmento le daba una sensación desconocida. Ya se habían abrazado pero tenerlo tan cerca con ella, era una combinación de sentimientos.

-Si...- respondió en un susurro, mientras se acercaba y Dick le pasaba un casco de color negro, se lo puso y se subió a la moto y abrazo lentamente a Dick por la cintura, muy sonrojada

-¿Lista?-pregunto Dick para luego encender la moto -muy lista- respondió Kori para aferrarse más fuerte a Dick mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

La motocicleta arranco a toda velocidad mientras Kori sonreía cual niña con una paleta de su sabor favorito al sentir que iban muy rápido.

Dick al ver de reojo la reacción de Kori sonrió de lado divertido a la vez que pensaba que era muy tierna

-¡Más rápido!- grito Kori muy sonriente

-Ok-dijo Dick divertido por el entusiasmo de Kori

Dick aumento la velocidad y controlaba con mucha habilidad la motocicleta

Kori sujeto a Dick con sus piernas en su cintura mientras se soltaba y estiraba los brazos al cielo sorprendiendo a Dick, era la primera vez que Kori se emocionaba tanto y lo enrollaba con sus piernas haciendo que Dick se sonrojé.

Dick fue bajando la velocidad y Kori lo abrazo con sus manos todavía sonriente pero no tanto como hace unos minutos, faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Kori y ya era tarde.

-Esto es divertido-comento Kori al bajar de la motocicleta

Richard dejo el caso, para acompañar a la chica en la puerta de su casa.

-Tu eres divertido-expreso ella, no sabía lo que hacia sus manos tocaban el fuerte torso de Richard.

Él estaba sonrojado pero no mostraba desagrado, Kori estaba nerviosa y no obstante sus pensamientos eran contrarios a sus acciones.

-No olvides el examen de mañana-expreso Richard después de separase lentamente de ella.

-Si no lo olvidare, gracias por todo-agradeció. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por completo

Era lo correcto, él es mayor que tú, quizás este casado y ni le gustes trataba de mentirse Kori.

-Richard-hablo haciendo que él no montara la motocicleta

-Yo quiero -intento de expresar

Pero los labios de Dick ya estaban posados a los de ella. Un roce, una caricia, un sentimiento, un símbolo de cariño y ternura que tenía hacia Kori.

Es la primera vez que le besa y es como una revelación. Kori simplemente sentía que volaba, era la sensación más hermosa que había vivido, poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dick poniéndose de puntitas ya que él era más grande que ella y sintió que Dick la tomaba de la cintura.

-No es correcto-expreso Richard mintiéndose que no sentía nada por Kori

-Lo sé-Kori comento para alejar su vista

-pero no se puede evitar-expreso para besarla con pasión y deseo

Kori lo tomo por el cuello y lo bajo a su altura mientras que Dick la tomaba de la cintura y la juntaba lo más que podía a él para hacer más apasionado el beso. El aire les hiso una mala jugada y provoco que se separaran con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos se veían a los ojos con la respiración agitada y aun sin soltarse, no sabían que decir.

-Kori-expreso con amor

-Si Richard-hablo Kori ante Richard

-Me gustas - concluyo para darse un corto beso y despedirse

Los días pasaron, su relación ya no era de profesor a alumna sus miradas lo decían todo. Richard no podía levantar sospechas al igual que Kori por lo cual en clases y relacionado al horario actuaban como cualquier conocido.

Pero en la sala de profesores sin que ninguno presente estuviera ahí, era la sala que podría guardar el secreto donde miles de besos apasionantes ocurrían en esas paredes.

Era el descanso en la escuela y como siempre Kori se dirigía a la sala de profesores para estar con Dick, pero en el camino se cruzó con Rachel que al ver a donde se dirigía levanto una ceja y pregunto -¿A dónde vas Kori?- muy curiosa al ver a Kori reaccionar nerviosa al contestar

-Ammm, vengo a preguntarle al profesor Dick que era la tarea- contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-Era hacer el ensayo sobre el capitalismo-concluyo Rachel

Kori ahora no podía dar otra explicación, Rachel era demasiado observadora y sabría que si mostraba cualquier seña de mentira ella la detectaría tendría que explicarle

-Rachel ¿Inmenso terror cuatro o Ataque de monos?-propuso Logan tomándola de sorpresa

-Ninguna de las dos-expuso la gótica

-Vamos es nuestra primera cita, ¿Acaso ya quieres ir al hotel? -comento con picardía pero su novia lo abofeteo.

Kori aprovecho la discusión "amorosa" de sus amigos para escabullirse ilesa, se dirigió a la sala de profesores .La abrió, Richard le dio una copia de la llave en su primera semana de noviazgo, ¿Por qué ningún profesor iba a esa sala? En primera los profesores era dispuestos decían que si el alumno no ponía atención en clase, porque tendría que perder el tiempo en explicar un tema ya dado asimismo que cuando estos estaban presentes siempre eran acosados por los alumnos que pedían a sollozos puntos extras. No obstante los profesores solo visitaban la sala cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes pero era imposible que ocurriera, Richard era el único que siempre estaba en los recesos.

No solamente para verse a solas, él se mantenía concentrado en sus estudios o leyendo algún libro.

Kori entro silenciosamente, vio a Richard de espaldas y se acercó lentamente sin hacer ningún sonido y le tapo los ojos

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto cambiando su voz a una muy aguda, parecida a la de Minina

Richard sonrió y levanto sus manos y toco el cabello de Kori aun con los ojos tapados -Kori- contesto Dick a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza

Kori sonrió y le destapo los ojos y se puso enfrente suyo para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

Se besaron de forma tan intensa, Richard ignoro los papeles para colocar de manera inconsciente a Kori sobre la mesa.

-No debemos-hablo mientras observaba que su novia estaba algo despeinada

-No quiero forzarte a nada -

Se sentía mal porque no era la primera vez que tenían aquellos momentos incomodos apunto de tener relaciones. Realmente amaba a Kori, muy en el fondo deseaba hacerla suya pero el sentido que ella fuera virgen y el antiguamente ya había tenido sexo con otras mujeres (le es imposible llamar hacer el amor cuando simplemente se hacía por calentura). No era justo

Kori lo beso tiernamente y se sentó en la mesa

-Quiero ser tuya-hablo Kori

-Pero esto está mal, yo ya...-intento hablar pero ella lo beso

-nunca ha sido por amor-

¿O prefieres que alguien lo haga?-comento, Richard rio

-¿Segura?-pregunto

La beso con vehemencia, sus labios se movían de manera rápida e impetuosa y ella le correspondía de la misma ardiente manera. Los brazos de ella se entrelazaron en el cuello de él,

Mientras, el joven apoyaba una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica y la otra sobre su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más, acercando sus excitados cuerpos, profundizando aún más ese apasionado beso, que definitivamente ya se había salido de control.

Se olvidaron del entorno, solo existían ellos dos y deseaban que así fuera para siempre.

El sonido de la cerradura interrumpió todo, se separaron e intentaron normalizar asimismo de evitar verse despeinados. Abrió y se logró ver a Minina con algunos documentos, su rostro de enfado.

-La señorita Anders me pidió asesoría en un tema-defendió Dick

-Pero si es ¡Robin Lindo! , ¿Qué haces con esta mocosa? si puedes tenerme a mí-expreso con melosidad

-Creo que prefiere estar con un horrible monstruo que contigo -defendió Kori

Estaba molesta, Minina la había elegido como si víctima de insultos desde hace tiempo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Él me quiere a mí!- contesto Minina acercándose lentamente a Kori que permanecía tensa con los puños cerrados y los dientes casi sacando chispas

-¡Él es solo mío!-grito de nuevo Minina a la vez que lo abrazaba del pecho, recibiendo una patada departe de Kori que se mantenía igual -¡quita tus garras de MI hombre!- grito a la vez que cerraba más sus puños.

Kori aunque deseaba con ansias defenderse, sabría que ese sería su boleto a una expulsión y más aún que Minina es tan teátrica con su padre -el director-.

Minina estaba a punto de abofetear a la estudiante pero fue cuando Richard se interpuso, evitando que golpearan a su amada.

Minina miro a Richard con mas precisión la camisa del chico estaba mal abrochada aparte de que traía el pelo revuelto, estaba sonrojado y los labios con un sospechoso color que era parecido al gloss que estaba usando Kori.

Los miro con furia, pero no comento nada tomo sus cosas y se retiró. Ya pensaba como extorsionar a Richard pero sería en la ausencia de la mocosa.

Dick volteo a ver a Kori que mantenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente así que Dick tomo una de sus manos y al instante Kori relajo sus puños para después voltear a ver a Richard con vergüenza -lo siento- dijo Kori sonrojada

Dick solo sonrió tiernamente y darle un rápido pero tierno beso a Kori en la mejilla haciendo que Kori se toque esa parte viéndolo con una mirada llena de cariño

Segundos después sonó el timbre anunciando que ya había acabado el receso. Los días pasaron, seguían con esa relación tan peligrosa pero tan apasionante. Se amaban, se necesitaban realmente la edad era lo que impedía aquel romance.

Kori caminaba por un barrio algo antiguo pero se consideraba de uno de los más finos y elegantes. Ese día estaba estresada pues tendría examen el día próximo y no debía salir con mal calificación.

-Pero si es la mocosa-expresa Minina quien estaba a punto de entrar a una casa realmente con buen aspecto

Kori se sorprendió y voltio fastidiada al reconocer esa voz tan chillona que la molestaba en estos días

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-pregunto Kori rodando los ojos

-Que dejes de entrometerte en mi matrimonio-expreso con mediocridad la chica

-¿Matrimonio?-pregunto con duda Kori

-Hay que ingenua, Robin lindo no te dijo que yo soy su esposa-comento con ironía

-Mientes-hablo Kori, su corazón latía con temor.

Era imposible que su amado Richard estuviera con esa mujer, ella no es la amante de nadie y tampoco alguna que está arruinando un matrimonio.

-N-no es cierto lo que dices- dijo Kori tartamudeando

-¿A no?-se preguntó Minina así misma mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- pregunto Minina con maldad

Kori cerró sus puños, estaba muy confundida, Richard no podría mentirle de ese modo tan cruel, no su Richard, ella jamás rompería un matrimonio.

Minina sonrió demostrándole un sortija que tenía grabado el nombre de Richard junto con una fecha.

-Pero te pierdes la mejor parte-expreso jalando a la atónica adolecente a su casa

Entro era un hogar un poco anticuado, una de las fotografías era de ella y Richard en una boda pero no una tal y las historias de amor muestran, una boda gracias a la borrachera y el resultado de las vegas. No obstante, la puñalada al corazón era la misma.

Minina regreso con un documento legal el cual declaraba un matrimonio

Kori vio el documento y se le asomaron lágrimas llenas de tristeza y desilusión, sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos lentamente. Sin soportarlo más salió corriendo de esa casa, dejando a Minina con una sonrisa de triunfo. Kori corría a toda velocidad, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas a gran velocidad,

Finalmente llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar como nunca en su vida. Había creído que Dick era diferente, que no mentía, y que era alguien que la amaba de verdad.

Todo se había derrumbado por completo

Los días pasaron, Richard noto que Kori se había vuelto tan distante tan fría y demostraba que todos esos besos cálidos además de sentimentales nunca ocurrieron. Quería hablar con ella, pedirle una explicación, pero el problema era que no podía ir directamente.

-Robin Lindo-expreso con amor Minina entrando a la sala de profesores

-¿Qué quieres?-se quejó con furia

-Ver a mi esposito, tenemos todo este lugar para nosotros solos ¿No se te ocurre algo?-propuso de manera seductiva

-Si largarme de aquí

-¿Con tu estudiante?-cuestiono

-No es una estudiante, es Kori

-Una chica menor de edad, que podría llevarte directo a que todos tus logros se despedacen

-Yo la amo, si no te importa

-Claro que si me importa, eres mi ex esposo y yo soy hija del director. Si no regresas aquí para darme la noche de bodas que nunca me diste quizás finja que todo este romance que paso con Kori jamás ocurrió

-Prefiero morirme que tocarte -expreso con cierta molestia abriendo la puerta

-Es una lástima que Kori ya no quiera ni verte-pronunciaron los labios maliciosos de Minina

-¿Qué le dijiste?-cuestiono tomándola del cuello

-La verdad, esa noche en las vegas y la bella sortija que me diste

-El peor error de mi vida-a completo para marcharse tenía que hablar con Kori

Bajando con molestia las escaleras observo como el alumno Roy besaba con intensidad a su amada Kori, pero ella no correspondía pero esa ira estaba dominándolo. ¿Qué hacia el tocando esos labios? Dick camino ardiendo en enojo hacia su amada Kori que se mantenía acorralada en la pared por Roy. Era un profesor, no un estudiante para a defender a su chica pero estaba confundido con los sucesos de su relación con Kori. Contrariamente a sus deseos ignoro eso, tendría que hablar con ella después.

-Roy ¿Que te ocurre?-expreso Kori separando a su amigo

-Kori me gustas demasiado, fue un impulso

Kori Anders pensaba cachetear a su amigo, pero se detuvo a pensar si realmente debería hacerlo.

Se levantó molesta, sin explicar nada a sus amigos

-Kori -expreso Roy pero Rachel lo detuvo

Se dirigía a la sala de profesores, ignoro qué Richard podría estar ahí pero necesitaba estar sola para expresar su furia.

-¿Me puedes explicar que ocurrió abajo?-regaño Richard al ver que Kori entraba a la sala para cerrar la puerta con llave, necesitaba huir de todo.

Kori no contesto, se sentó en la típica silla donde antes tomaba asiento para atender las clases regularización de Richard.

-¿Kori?-cuestiono

-Estamos fuera de clases profesor -comento Kori

Su corazón palpitaba más, sentía esa sensación de dolor y estaba tratando de evitar llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte. Él solo jugueteó con sus sentimientos. Kori veía un punto en la nada, parecía querer llorar y estaba tensa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Minina?-cuestiono Richard

Mordió sus labios, no podía ignorar esa voz tan masculina y seductora.

-La verdad, que tú eres un hombre casado que solo juega con mis sentimientos

-¡¿Jugar?!-expreso en modo de pregunta

-Kori es verdad estuve casado con Minina pero fue un grave error, nunca jugaría contigo

Logro que ella lo mirara

-Fue en una graduación, hubo algo de alcohol había estudiado arduamente y estaba estresado, me deje llevar por primera vez y ultima por cosas de mi edad. Bebí alcohol sin importar las consecuencias al día siguiente era hombre casado y había tenido relaciones con una chica, no pude divorciarme rápido por cual vivimos juntos un par de meses. Me divorcie de Minina hace nueve meses ¿Acaso no sospechaste que ella dejara de dar clases?

Kori aparto la vista y se froto los brazos

-¿cómo sé que no me mientes? ¿Porque nunca me lo platicaste?- pregunto con voz entrecortada

-Estaba buscando el momento correcto, por eso no me permitía tener relaciones contigo sin que supieras que yo estuve casado

-¿Tuvieron hijos?-pregunto algo sonrojada

-No, nunca la toque después. Realmente Minina es el peor error de toda mi vida, mi propio padre me lo remarco

Kori lo miro directo a los ojos, buscando el ellos saber si era verdad

Inconscientemente se fueron acercando y Dick la tomo de la nuca para juntarla a sus labios dándole un apasionado beso que Kori no impidió. Kori lo tomo del cuello y subió sus manos jugando con el cabello de Dick mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, pero la falta de algo llamado oxigeno los separo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, e inconscientemente él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento. La joven no pidió el tiempo, y bajo una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el muslo del joven, recorriendo su pierna, el chico gimió entre besos, al separarse la miró solo durante unos instantes, jadeante.

-No está bien esto, Kori -afirmo

Pero ella le dio un corto beso

-No en este lugar-intento aclarar pero los labios de Kori eran imposible de negar

- Está bien. Quiero hacerlo.-

Él no podía hacerlo, siempre era dolorosa la primera vez y la idea de hacerle daño a Kori no le gustaba.

-¿Segura? –preguntó aun con duda

-Bueno Roy me robo un beso creo-bromea Kori

-Si tuviera tu edad, en este momento estoy seguro que estaría en el correccional de menores por golpear gravemente a Roy.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué solamente yo puedo besarte –afirmo besándola intensivamente

La besó una y otra vez, en los labios, en el cuello y en cualquier zona del cuerpo de Kori que estuviera a la vista. Como si tuviera vida propia, una de sus manos viajó por debajo de la camisa de la chica, subiendo lentamente por el abdomen, hasta posarse sobre uno de los senos, acariciándolo con suavidad, jugando con el pezón por encima de la tela del sujetador. Kori se separó de él levemente. Luego, el chico se inclinó de nuevo, besando a Kori una y otra vez. Se alejó lentamente de la boca de la chica, pasando la lengua lentamente por el cuello de la chica, y luego por el hueco de su hombro. El chico notaba que tanto la respiración de Richard como la suya propia se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, mientras la temperatura de la habitación subía sin parar. Avaricioso, Dick deslizó la camisa de Kori hacia arriba, dejando a la vista sus pechos, aun cubiertos por el sujetador. El notar ese contacto agradable y placentero, Richard soltó gruñido y, como respuesta, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica, acariciando el sexo de ella por encima de la tela de las bragas. Continuaron así un rato,

Acariciándose y besándose hasta que, con un suspiro, Dick abrazó a Kori .Richard abrazó a la chica y emprendió la más ardua tarea a la que puede enfrentarse un hombre en una relación sexual: desabrochar el sujetador. Finalmente en el momento en que entró en ella, una agradable descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Todas y una de sus neuronas le gritaba que simplemente martilleara más y más deprisa. Ignorando esas órdenes, luchó para mantenerse (más o menos) cuerdo, y bajó el ritmo de sus envestidas. Bajó la cabeza, besando a la chica de nuevo, sin parar de entrar y salir de ella. Podía notarla tensarse bajo él, podía sentir como se le abrazaba con fuerza, clavándole uñas en el la espalda, podía oírla decir su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Más que bien. Le hacía sentirse vivo. Richard por su lado, gemía bajo las envestidas del chico, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, cegada de placer. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Kori dejó escapar un gemido, gritando el nombre de Richard , las paredes se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del miembro de Richard , algo que fue más de lo que Dick pudo resistir, soltando de golpe todo lo que había estado reteniendo. El chico se dejó caer al lado de Kori, abrazándola, y le besó el hueco del hombro. Se quedó un rato mirando a Kori, que tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No pudo más que sonreír. Antes, no había mentido. Aquella chica, Dios sabía cómo, le había cambiado, seguramente para siempre. Recordó ese día que parecía tan lejano, cuando simplemente era su alumna y ahora es la mujer de su vida.

Los días pasaban, su relación con su amado Richard se había puesto más seria ya no era algo casual y realmente nunca lo sospecho. El departamento del chico se había vuelto su punto de reunión para todas esas noches llenas de pasión y de lujuria.

-Se me hace tarde-comento Kori vistiéndose, miraba el reloj de su muñeca . Les había mentido a sus padres que fue a hacer un proyecto en case de su amiga Jinx

-¿Quieres que te lleve, amor?-pregunto Richard abrazándola con amor

Kori sonrió dulcemente y se dio vuelta para darle un beso rápido -tal vez podrías- contesto viéndolo con mucho amor a la vez que le tomaba la cara con sus dos manos .Volvió a ver la hora y se puso su blusa ya que estaba solo en ropa interior al igual que Dick .Richard la imito y se puso su polo blanco y sus pantalones

-No olvides el examen de mañana-recordó Richard dándole un corto beso

Kori se acercó y toco la puerta, nadie abrió, asique se asomó por la ventana, miro hacia arriba y grito

-¡Jinx!- casi inmediatamente se escuchó que algo caía arriba haciendo que Dick que estaba en la acera en su moto levantara una ceja.

-Perdona, esta algo tirado. Hola Richard-saludo Jinx observando como el novio de Kori estaba incomodo

-Hola Jinx -expreso para despedirse educadamente y marcharse dejando a Kori con su amiga.

Kori entro a la casa de Jinx, era una pequeña pero cómoda casa. Jinx era huérfana, toda su infancia creció en un instituto para huérfanos pero de algún modo ayudaba a volver a los estudiantes en personas no buenas para la sociedad. Erróneamente creciendo, dedicándose a la delincuencia junto otro grupo de mala influenza, Jinx conoció el amor gracias a un relajado chico llamado Wally.

-¿Que hacías con él?- pregunto Jinx cuando se fue Dick -digamos que, me enamore de alguien mayor- Kori sonrió nerviosa

-No deberías seguir los pasos de tu amiga-comento ruborizada

Kori miraba con cierto enfado a su amiga, ella era la menos apropiada para criticar su situación. Jinx mantenía un romance con Wally , un policía y deportista desde hace tres años.

-Bueno es cierto pero la próxima yo no pienso cubrirte-

Kori soltó una pequeña risita hasta que escucho algo caerse arriba, haciendo que ella levante una ceja y que Jinx se pusiera nerviosa

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Kori sabiendo cual sería la respuesta

-amm, mi nueva mascota ¡Si eso es!- contesto nerviosa, pero al ver que Kori tenía una mirada de "no te creo nada" solo suspiro y dijo sonrojada -Wally vino a verme anoche-

Kori miro con picardía, su amiga sí que tenía muchas sorpresas.

-Será mejor que les diga a mis padres que decidí regresar a casa sola-comento Kori levantándose del asiento que momentos antes estaba sentada en la mesa junto su amiga.

-¿porque no te lleva Dick?- pregunto a la vez que empezaba a subir las escaleras para ver a Wally

-¡No! Mis padres no sabes de Dick, lo mandarían a la cárcel-

-Eso le pasa por pedo bear-comento Wally impendo que su novia subiera por completo al segundo piso. Kori se sonrojo al ver al susodicho, el que tanto anhelaba Jinx. De cabellera rojiza y con ropaje algo ligero debido que hacia demasiado deporte.

-perdona por no presentarme, me llamo Wally West. Mejor amigo de Richard, vaya y mira quien decía que metería en problemas -expreso con tranquilidad

-Un gusto, soy Kori Anders-saludo a la vez que le daba un amistoso apretón de manos

-Asique, ¿mejor amigo de Dick?- pregunto Kori después del saludo

-El mejor que conozco -expreso con alegría

Kori estaba a punto de contestar pero escucho el claxon del auto de sus padres. Le agradeció a Jinx que la respaldara mintiendo y se despidió de Wally.

-¡Usen condón!-Grito Wally apunto que la novia de su amigo se marchara, su novia lo golpeo de forma cómica.

-Está jugando- expreso Kori al ver la cara de sus padres -no tengo novio- completo calmando a sus padres, Kori suspiro pesadamente y se hundió en el asiento

-Eres demasiado joven para tener novio, debes concentrarte en tus estudios-argumento su padre

-Tu amiga Jinx pronto quedara embarazada con ese hombre, ya verás que la botara como cualquier otra-expreso su madre

Durante el camino, Kori se colocó sus audífonos para no escuchar los regaños y explicaciones el por qué no debía ser como Jinx, no debía hablarle y por qué no debía tener novio que sea mayor que ella. Quizás esas explicaciones le hubieran importando si ella no conociera a Richard y a Jinx pero ambos eran personas tan amables y amistosas. Nadie elegía a sus amigos ni a quien amar pero sus padres creían que sí y no dejaban de criticar sus pocos amigos era sumamente molesto pues ellos solo criticaban lo que oían pero no se tomaban la molestia de saber realmente como eran sus amigos.

-Ten-expreso Richard, entregándole el papel legal del divorcio. Pasaron varios días después de conocer al novio de su amiga

-Perdona por haber dudado de ti-hablo Kori mirando el documento

Ambos estaban en el departamento de su novio, solos como de costumbre. Había noches en las que se ponían a pensar como serian si se casaran, cosa que les alegraba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunto el mientras jugueteaba con su cabello-No ahora, pero en un futuro-comento, Kori solo le dio un corto beso

-mmmmmm, ¿que pasaría si tuviéramos un hijo?- pregunto Dick al tiempo que Kori habría mucho sus ojos

-Estas adelantando demasiado las cosas-comento con humor Kori

-Piénsalo, nos casaríamos y seriamos felices- comento a la vez que la abrazaba y Kori sonreía dulcemente -eso sería maravilloso, pero, ¿cómo cuidaría a un bebe?-

-No es el momento pero si llegara a pasar, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que ocurra. No te dejaría así, te pediría que fueras mi esposa -expreso Richard

Para besar a su amada estudiante. Empezaba ser de noche, y en esa habitación se escuchaba el eco de jadeos y respiraciones llenas de amor. Pasaron varios meses, la relación se volvía cada vez más íntima. Kori tenía que pensar de algún modo que mentirles a sus padres para ir con Richard.

-Richard, el director lo quiere ver-comunico Rouge

Richard salió del aula, ya había terminado su clase.

-¡No!-negó Richard ante su ex suegro

-Bueno entonces hare que la estudiante Kori se marche del plantel con una carta de mala conducta

-Ohm Robin lindo, yo quería hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Pero papá me dio un mejor trato, lástima que no quieras incluir-comento Minina

Había ganado, comento a su padre de que Richard mantenía un romance con una estudiante cosa que era totalmente prohibida. Después de meses de investigación, su padre acepto y observo que podría también extorsionar al profesor.

-Todo menos eso, está bien acepto -expreso Richard-pero no me casare con su hija-a completo no haría que Minina ganara del todo

-Prefieres perder este documento que te abrirá grandes trabajos como profesor, por una ¿estudiante?-cuestiono con sorpresa

-No es una estudiante, es la mujer que amo. Prefiero perder mi carta de recomendación que mi dignidad. El director Polilla observo a Dick sorprendido, mientras que Minina lo observaba enojada, nunca le dijo a ella "te amo" pero a una estudiante si, era un golpe bajo para ella.

El transcurro de un mes sucedió, Richard de nuevo se marchó de su vida. No le comento nada, no la llamo ni la mensajeó, lo busco en el departamento pero ya había sido adquirido por otra persona. Tenía que le, darle la notica que ella no se esperaba pero le alegraba

-Kori espera-hablo Kole la portera de los departamentos donde antes vivía Richard -Dick me dejo esto para ti, me dijo que tenía que dártelo pero no habías pasado y...-

-gracias-animadamente tomo la carta, abrazo a Kole y se fue.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, sintió una pujanza de ira al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, decía que regresaría después por ella. Pero el problema sucedía a que Richard, no estaba enterado que Kori estaba esperando un hijo de ella.

* * *

**_Celestial Grayson : _****_Holiwis! Bueno, aquí es segundo capítulo! He leído sus reviews y gracias! Me animan mucho al igual que Rain, le debo muchisisisisimo a ella que me ha ayudado en todo_**

**_Rain Durden : Este fic en general es de la grandiosa aprendiz X,D , yo solo doy pequeñas partecitas . Agradezco quienes se han molestado en leer este escrito y más a los que comentaron . Les invito a leer mi FIC EFECTO MARIPOSA y ERES :D_**

**_¿Un error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Amaría que me lo hicieran notara para corregirlo y si es una crítica de favor que sea constructiva. Gracias por leer ._**


End file.
